Near Satisfaction
by B0N3S-FR3AK
Summary: The real reason Lisbon was so moody the morning of Redwood. Contains sexual content. Jisbon


**A/N I'm back with some Jisbon goodness, because that's what I live for =) Actually, I've been cursed with some pretty bad heartburn and I need to wake up at 4 am to swim in some damn cold weather, so I needed this little Jisbon fix to get me through it all lol.**

**Hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review.**

**Warning: Sexual content (not strong enough to be M)**

**Disclaimer: I've got a dime and a penny, but unfortunately (or fortunately) I don't own any of these wonderful characters. **

Jane pressed open mouthed kisses to Lisbon's chest, her fingers laced deeply into his golden locks.

"Mmmm... last night was..." she couldn't resist releasing an guttural moan "...pretty great"

He slowly made his way up her body, his mouth never leaving her skin for more than 10 seconds at a time.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." he said with a cocky grin before pressing his lips to hers. She scratched her nails down his naked back. This time, it was him who couldn't suppress releasing a groan into her mouth.

"You know... I'm kind of looking forward to a repeat performance," she said into his mouth with a seductive smile.

Lisbon flipped them so that she was straddling his waist and gave a small chuckle at the hungry look that crossed his face as he eyed her naked chest. She could feel him hardening underneath her and leaned down so that she could trail her lips and tongue down his bare chest. At his attempt to align his pelvis directly under hers, she loosened his grasp on her lean form and gave a teasing smile.

"Good things come to those who wait..." she murmured between the sensual kisses she was placing on his right hip.

"Theresa," he moaned, "please..." she gave a triumphant laugh before aligning herself over him and swiping her tongue across his lips and lowered herself onto him causing him to throw his head back in ecstasy and grasp her hips tightly. She continued to tease him until he let out a frustrated growl and flipped them over so that he lay over her.

"My turn..." he trailed off as he took to teasing her.

"Ughhh... Come on, Jane" she moaned into his throat before he took up a steady pace.

Her lips were less than an inch from his when her phone let out a piercing chirp.

"Let it go to voicemail" Jane said without pausing for a second.

She let out a frustrated groan. "Jane... I can't," when he continued his rhythm with no signs of stopping she spoke again with more conviction, "Jane, I need to answer it..."

"Yeah... yeah, okay. Sorry." he said, allowing her to reach the nightstand without releasing his hold around her waist. As she pushed the "talk" button, he pulled her close to him and cuddled up next to her so he could place feather-light kisses on her neck.

"Hello..." she said, somewhat breathlessly, into the receiver. "Yes, sir... of course. I'll contact Jane right away... yeah... bye"

She hung up the phone and buried her face in his chest.

"Case?" she nodded her head. "Do you plan on getting up anytime soon?" he let out a small laugh as she shook her head "no" without lifting her face away from his body.

"Come on Theresa, we've got to work..." he tried to coax her by placing a soft kiss to her lips, but that seemed to only make her want to move even less. When he noticed that she had no plans of getting up he rose quickly, taking the sheets with him.

"Jane!" she whined

"Come on, my love. After we're done with this case we'll have more time together." He said smiling at her fondly.

He walked back to the bed and grabbed her hands and pulled her out of bed before kissing her again.

"Mmm... I love you" she said with her lips still pressed to his.

"I love you too... always. Now come on," he said tugging on her to follow him to the shower.

"Fine... but you owe me a nice dinner and a night for just the two of us."

"Of course... anything. Now... up and at em!" he said in what she thought was a far too cheery tone for four o'clock in the morning.

She looked at him thoughtfully before stating: "Italian sounds good." and walking into the bathroom to shower.

**Totally pointless... I know lol.**

**R&R please**


End file.
